User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Lunasa, the Poltergeist Violinist
, Pusher |date = February 6th, 2013 |health = 10 |attack = 50 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 350 (+72) |mana = 250 (+50) |damage = 48 (+3) |range = 565 |armor = 10 (+3.3) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.579 (+3%) |healthregen = 4.75 (+ 0.55) |manaregen = 6.6 (+0.5) |speed = 335 }}Lunasa, the Poltergeist Violinist is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities 900 }} Lunasa releases an extremely slow music note to a target enemy, dealing magic damage plus bonus damage depending on how long the music note has traveled, with a multiplier cap of 300%. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= 6 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} Lunasa solidifies streams of music and fires it in three directions at an angle of 40° in-between each stream, dealing magic damage and decreasing enemy attack speed for 2 seconds. It is possible for an enemy to take damage from all three streams, but consecutive streams only deal 40% damage. |leveling= 1400 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} Lunasa's attacks deal bonus magic damage and applies her passive's effect on attacked enemies for 1 second. |description2= Lunasa conjures her violin to hover at the target location for 3 seconds or until the distance between each other exceeds 1200. While in this state, the violin casts abilities instead of Lunasa and damaged enemies deal less damage to Lunasa for 3 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= 15 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range = 900 }} Lunasa and her violin both fire a large music note at a target enemy, detonating on the first enemy it hits, dealing magic damage and applies a 30% slow to enemies in an area. Lunasa's ability cooldowns are reduced by 0.5 seconds per damaged enemy unit and 1 second per damaged enemy champion. |leveling= 400 400 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= 800 }} Notes and Nonsense The Prismriver sisters consist of 3 members - Lunasa, Merlin and Lyrica. Lunasa is the eldest of the three. All three of them aren't actually the real sisters, but poltergeists created by the late Layla Prismriver, who is the youngest of the actually four sisters, not three. As poltergeists they are mere images of what they are commanded to imitate as. Lunasa is the most mature of the three, with a calm and pessimistic personality. She has the ability to generate very depressing music with her possessed violin, enough to make normal people commit suicide if they listen to it too much. Her abilities are named after famous violin makers (luthiers). *Passive: All three sisters can play their instruments without touching them, and this means all of the sister's weapons can be separated from them with their E ability. This is important for the next 2 alternate concepts. Each instrument generates a negative aura to affected enemies depending on whose instrument it belongs to each sister. *Q: Single target EXTREMELY delayed nuke. The projectile speed of this ability can actually be an advantage to Lunasa, especially if the enemy decides to recall on low health and you managed to cast it on them. This ability's name is named after the Italian luthier Andrea Amati, the teacher of Antonio Stradivari and Andrea Guarneri for creating violins. *W: Slow skillshot damage and slow. Use it when necessary, and quite deadly if someone jumps on you in melee range, which Lunasa excels at kiting away. This ability's name is named after Giuseppe Guarneri, famous for making legendary violins that is second only to Stradivari. *E: Provides Lunasa an on-hit effect on her attacks. Additionally, she may extend her range by sending her violin farther, and abilities will be fired out of the violin instead. In addition, enemies deal less damage to Lunasa for a short while. This ability's name is named after the French luthier Jean-Baptiste Vuillaume, who made "imitation Stradivarius'" so similar to those of Antonio Stradivari that even a professional cannot differentiate the real Stradivarius from those made by Jean. *R: AoE nuke ultimate. Pretty much increases the coverage of her ulti, best used when there's a huge bunch of enemies clumped together, which can even possible instantly reset Lunasa's normal ability cooldowns, twice, when the circumstances are perfect. Obviously, this is named after Antonio Stradivari, the legendary household-name violin maker. His violins are known to be of the best quality in the world, easily averaging several million dollars per violin. Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"I can assist you."'' ;Attacking *''"Unwanted noise should be drown out."'' *''"Calm down."'' *''"You missed a note."'' *''"Terrible tune."'' *''"Overexcited, you must be stopped."'' *''"Quiet."'' *''"Listen to my song."'' *''"Annoying."'' *''"Stop being foolish."'' *''"Be more depressed."'' *''"Play, violin. Play."'' ;Movement *''"Slow and steady."'' *''"Think carefully."'' *''"Are you depressed?"'' *''"Huh, the sound's a bit off..."'' *''"Yes..."'' *''"Keep yourself level-headed."'' *''"Exactly as you stated."'' *''"No time to be merry."'' *''"Where's the next performance?"'' *''"Keep calm and carry on."'' *''"Relax."'' ;Taunt *''"You're a little too excited, so calm down."'' *''"You look awfully dead, let me play a music for you."'' *''"The sound is dying. I'll look for a more unearthly sound."'' ;Joke *''*Violin snaps* "Oh my..."'' *''*2nd part of Phantom Ensemble, from 0:25 to 0:38*'' *''*Finale of Phantom Ensemble, from 1:17 to 1:29*'' Lunasa excels at kiting and poking. She is also okay at zoning as long as she uses her E wisely. Should she get caught while her violin is far away, she cannot fight back at all, so this forces the player to think calmly and play wisely. Plan Andrea in advance, slowly choking the enemy to death then finish them with Guarneri with Stradivarius, the latter can also reset her abilities if there's enough enemies to damage. Coming right up, her younger siblings Merlin and Lyrica, so stay tuned. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 15:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Ghostly Band ~ Phantom Ensemble Last Spring Category:Custom champions